Apologizes, Camping, and Alligators?
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happened after 'In Charm's Way? Did Kevin apologize to Gwen about what he said? What happened to Gwen afterwards? What happens to the team when they go camping? Why am I asking all these questions that I already know the answer to? Pairing: Gwevin (Kevin/Gwen) (Story's better than the summary.)


**All right guys here's another Ben 10 one-shot! :D This takes place in Season 3 of Ben 10: AF after In Charm's Way when Ben tells Kevin that Gwen has been trying to find a cure for him since the accident. How did Kevin apologize to Gwen? What happened to Gwen after the battle when Ben said, "She went home; you hurt her pretty bad." Read to find out. Sorry if it's OOC… Lots of Gwevin fluffiness in here! :) **

**Gwen's POV**

I cannot believe that jerk would blame me for the way he looks, and that I haven't found a way to help him yet. Does he know that I've been spending every spare moment of my time trying to find a cure for him? Should I have told him I was doing this for him? Did I need to tell him that I was? He should've known that I was trying to help him all this time. I shouldn't have to spill it out for him that I was doing this. He thought that I wanted him to be like this so no other girl would want him. He was wrong. I don't care what he looks like on the outside he's still handsome. This is just something that he has to deal with… I wish I could've prevented the accident so he would've have looked like that…

**Kevin's POV**

I should've known that she was trying to help me get back to normal…

"You better fix this Kevin…" Ben said before leaving me by myself.

He was right… I had to swallow my pride and apologize to Gwen. I went to my car and drove to her house. I was glad that her parents were out of town for the weekend and that I could talk to her without her parents around.

I parked my car in the driveway and knocked on her door. The door flew open quickly and Gwen was standing there with watery eyes.

"It's the middle of the night Kevin. What are you doing here?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry…" I said.

"Let me guess Ben made you come over here…" She said.

"No one can tell me what to do and you know it." I said.

"Come inside it's starting to get cold." She said.

The both of us went into the house and sat on her couch. I looked around on the table there were a bunch of books. I didn't even need to ask what books they were.

"It's my fault this entire thing happened…If I didn't fall for Charmcaster's tricks you wouldn't have lost your powers." I said.

"I should've told you I was trying to find a spell to cure you." She said.

"I should've known that you were…" I said.

Then both of us were quiet. I looked over to Gwen and saw tears coming down her face. Oh man I really screwed up this time.

"Come on Gwen don't cry." I said while wiping her tears off her face with my finger.

She then cried into my stomach. I rubbed her back. The only noise was the rain outside bouncing off everything. I laid on the couch while Gwen grabbed the pillow that was by her and put it on my stomach. Then she laid on the pillow.

"Have I been reduced to a pillow?" I asked.

"No just a pillow holder." She said while laughing.

There's my Gwen.

"Do you forgive-" I started to ask when I realized she fell asleep on my stomach.

"_This'll be a long night._" I thought to myself before grabbing the pillow by me and putting it behind my head.

***Next Morning***

**Ben's POV**

I wondered if the both of them worked it out. I tried calling their cellphones but neither answered. It's not like Gwen to sulk like this, but then Kevin did hurt her pretty bad. I had to tell him that she's been working day and night to find a cure… I decided to head to Gwen's house first since I know her parents are away with my parents to some convention. I flew as Jetray to her house. I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer. I tried to see if the door was unlocked, and it was. I opened the door and let myself in. I walked inside and saw Kevin and Gwen on the couch sleeping. Well I guess they did make up after all. I grabbed a blanket that was on the chair and threw it over Gwen. I wrote a note to let them know I was there then left. I locked the door and closed it. What was I supposed to do to kill time? I guess I'd go to Mr. Smoothie's.

**Kevin's POV**

I woke up around noon the next morning. I noticed that Gwen was asleep and that there was a blanket on her. I didn't put it there… I wonder who did since it was the two of us here. I then saw a note on the table.

"_Kev, Gwen I was here trying to figure out where the both of you were. The front door was unlocked so I let myself in. I put the blanket on Gwen. I'm glad the both of you made up. I locked the door when I left. When you both get up one of you call me and we can meet up at Mr. Smoothie. ~Ben" _

Leave it to Tennyson to leave a note… I gently shook Gwen to wake her up.

"Gwen time to get up." I said softly.

"No. No. Let me sleep." She mumbled.

"It's already noon you can't sleep all day…" I said.

She then got up and pushed the blanket of her.

"You stayed here all night?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"You didn't have to…" She said.

"I didn't have to but I did. I owed you for what happened yesterday." I said.

"I told you-" She started to say before I kissed her.

"You talk too much." I said.

She blushed after I said that.

"Come on your cousin wants us at Mr. Smoothie." I said.

She went upstairs. I decided to call Tennyson. I got out my cell phone and called him.

"_Hello Ben Tennyson speaking." _ Ben said.

"You still at Mr. Smoothie's?" I asked.

"_Oh hey Kev. Glad you and Gwen made up. I'm still over there. Are you guys on your way?" _Ben said.

"Yea we'll be there in about 15 minutes." I said before hanging up.

Gwen came back downstairs about 10 minutes later. Then the both of us went into my car and I drove us to Mr. Smoothie's.

"Hey Kevin when I get my license can I drive your car?" Gwen asked.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"Well… I will be 16 in a few months and I'll get my license so…" She said.

"Sure." I said.

"Really? I didn't think you'd agree right off the bat." She said shocked.

"I'd do anything for my girl." I said.

We got to Mr. Smoothie's a few minutes later and Tennyson was already there.

"About time the both of you guys got up and got over here." He said laughing.

"How many smoothies did you have?" Gwen asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Next round is on me." He said.

"How much money do you have?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." He said laughing while going to get us smoothies.

We all sat down at the table and then he came back with the smoothies. We all just drank them in peace. For once, I actually liked the smoothie.

"You know I actually like these times where we can just relax and not worry about fighting anyone." Ben said.

"I can take it or leave it." I said.

"You'd rather be fighting then relaxing?" Gwen asked.

"Well if it means I get to kick someone's butt then yes." I said laughing.

"Hey Gwen when did your parents say they'd be back?" He asked.

"They said they'd be back, along with your parents, in a few days. Why?" She said.

"Well we could always ask Grandpa Max to take us out on a little road trip like the old times. Then we can go camping." He suggested.

Both Gwen and I shook our heads on that idea.

"I think that was the smartest thing you said all day Tennyson. You know I could always try to kill you again. That would be like old times wouldn't it?" I said laughing at my own joke.

Neither of them laughed at my joke.

"I'll call Grandpa Max and see if he'll take us camping for the weekend." He said before dialing on his cellphone and walking away.

I then got a text on my cell from my mom asking where I was. I texted her back saying that I was going camping with the Tennyson's for the weekend. She texted back saying to be safe and that she loved me. I texted back saying that I would and that I loved her to. The only people who I would be soft on would be my mother and Gwen. Well mostly soft… I do have a reputation to keep up around here.

Ben came back over and said that his grandpa would take us out camping for the weekend and that he'd pick us up. About 20 minutes later he came in the rustbucket. We all got on and of course Tennyson called shotgun. Gwen and I sat in the back. We stopped off at Tennyson's house first so he could grab some things. Then we went to Gwen's house so she could grab stuff.

"Hey Kevin do you need anything? We can always stop at your house." Max asked.

"No let's just go to the campsite." I said.

Gwen pulled out her laptop and Ben was messing with the radio.

"Seriously Ben put a station on and leave it on!" I screamed.

"Someone's grumpy." Ben said finally keeping a channel on.

"I didn't sleep good last night alright. Gwen toss me a pillow." I said.

Gwen tossed me a pillow. I went to the beds and took a nap. **(AN: Remember where Gwen and Ben used to sleep in the original series END AN) **

**Ben's POV**

"What's with him?" I asked as I was getting up and going to wear Kevin just sat.

"He's still mad about what happened yesterday… He also didn't get much sleep last night…" Gwen said.

I just shook my head. Gwen was just typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing on there anyway?" I asked.

"Just looking to see if there's anything going on." She said.

"Come on Gwen stop working. Let's just relax for the weekend." I said.

"Fine." She said while closing her laptop.

"I brought a deck of cards want to play?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I got out the deck of cards and took the jokers out.

"What are we playing?" She asked.

"Go fish." I said while passing the cards out.

We each had 10 cards. I started it off.

"You got any 4's?" I asked.

"Go fish." She said.

I grabbed a card and it was a 3. I put the pair of 3's down.

"You got any kings?" She asked.

"Go fish." I said.

As she was getting the card, I could hear a slight mumbling. I put down the cards and looked at Gwen.

"Gwen do you hear that?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked around to see where the noise came from. The noise was coming from Kevin.

**Kevin's POV**

I was in a sewer. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything in this darkness. I walked forward hoping to get to a place with some light. For some reason I had nothing on me that had light. I heard this growling noise. I sure hoped it wasn't an alligator.

"Ben? Gwen? Anyone down here?" I asked hoping for a response.

There wasn't a response and I heard the growling noise again. Suddenly there was light and there were alligators all around me. I'd never admit it to anyone, only Gwen and Ben know, that I was scared of alligators. I've always been scared of them even when I was a little kid. I almost screamed since there were like 5 of them. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't move. Then I heard voices.

"You're a monster."

"If I was your girlfriend I would've found a cure."

However, the one that shocked me the most was:

"Charmcaster was right. I never tried to help you. Since you look like a freak no one else would want you."

It sounded like Gwen. No…She couldn't have said that… I thought that she actually cared about me… I guess I was wrong… For the first time in a while I actually cried. Everyone I loved thought I was a monster.

"Kevin wake up." I heard a voice say.

I tried to figure out where that voice came from. I've never been so terrified... Was I awake? Was I dreaming? The voice sounded familiar.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Gwen." The voice said.

I quickly shot up from the bed. I franticly looked around. It was all a nightmare… Gwen was right beside me. She sat on the bed next to me. I grabbed on to her and pulled her close. Neither of us said anything we just sat there for a little bit.

"Is this why you didn't get any sleep last night?" She asked.

I just shook my head since I didn't feel like talking about it. Like I was going to say I had a nightmare about alligators and everyone calling me a monster…

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

I shook my head no and she didn't pry.

"Where are your cousin and Max?" I asked noticed we stopped and we were the only ones in here.

"We're here already and I told them to set up the tents." She said.

"Oh." I said.

We got up and went outside. As Gwen said Ben and Max were setting up the tents.

"Well since the two of you are out here go set up the last tent." Ben said.

"Don't we have 4 tents?" Gwen asked.

"No we only have 2 small ones and a big one so two people will need to share one." Ben said looking at Gwen and me.

"You did this on purpose Ben…" I said getting the last tent to set up.

Gwen followed me and we set up the tent. Ben wasn't joking this was a big tent. After we set up the tent, we put the sleeping bags in it.

"About time you guys are done we're going to the river to swim." Ben said as we were walking out.

He was already in swimming trunks.

"I'll meet you guys down there." Gwen said before going into the rustbucket.

"Last one there pushes the other into the river!" Ben said before running off.

I ran after him and got past him. I got there first but he pushed me into the river anyway.

"Cheater!" I screamed.

He jumped in after he pushed me. I splashed him with water to get back at him for pushing me into the river. We were doing that until a huge splash went over us. We looked over and saw that it was Gwen.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Hey I wanted to get into the fun to." Gwen said.

"Who side are you on anyway?" I asked.

"Mine!" She said.

We were just splashing each other with water until Max came over and told us that the food he was making was done. When we got back and dried off it was dark. We went to the patio bench and ate there. We were done with our food.

"I'm going to bed night." Ben said before walking off to his tent.

"Night." The rest of us said.

"I'll turn in to. Behave out here you two." Max said while walking to his tent.

"Grandpa…" Gwen said.

I just hoped that I'd be able to fall asleep tonight without getting a nightmare.

"There are a lot of stars out tonight don't you think?" She said.

"Yea…" I said.

"You ready to talk about what happened in that nightmare you had?" She asked.

I knew what she was trying to do… She thought talking about it would make me feel better. Well I guess I should talk about it maybe I will feel better.

"You remember what happened yesterday and my fear of alligators?" I asked.

She just shook her head.

"Well I was in a pitch black sewer. A light came on and I was surrounded by like 5 alligators. Then I heard voices. Most of them were calling me a monster and I heard Charmcaster say that if she were my girlfriend that she would've found a cure." I explained leaving one piece of it out.

"There's something you're not telling me…" She said.

Wow, she can read me like a book.

"There was a voice that sounded like you that said, 'Charmcaster was right. I never tried to help you. Since you look like a freak no one else would want you.'" I said trying not to cry.

"That's why you were screaming and thrashing around…" She said.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that part, but I knew she would've found out sometime. She started to yawn.

"We're going in the tent you look like you're about to fall asleep." I said.

We both got up and went into our tent. We each got into our separate sleeping bags.

"Night Kev." She said.

"Night." I said before falling asleep.

**That is where I end this. I honestly didn't expect this to be this long. XD I was going to end it earlier, but I couldn't figure out how to end it… I hope you enjoyed this long one-shot! :D Let me know if I did a good job. :) Sorry if there was a lot of OOCness in here… **


End file.
